Lune
by rosesnake
Summary: Songfic. Lune de la comédie musicale Notre Dame de Paris. RLHG


Lune

Il était assis sur la barrière du balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel. Les pieds dans le vide, il ne prêtait pas attention au sol, vingt étages plus bas. Son attention tout entière était fixée sur le globe couleur d'argent suspendu dans le ciel. La lune était si belle. Il aurait du la détesté pour faire de lui ce qu'il était, et pourtant il ressentait toujours cette fascination étrange qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le disque lunaire, même avant l'hiver de ses dix ans, l'hiver où sa vie avait changé pour toujours, où il était devenu un loup-garou. Une vieille chanson lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il regardait fasciné cette chose si belle et si calme qui pourtant contrôlait sa vie. Il se mit à la fredonner doucement. Elle convenait particulièrement à la situation.

- _Lune, qui là-haut s'allume sur les toits de Paris. Vois comme un homme peut souffrir d'amour. Bel astre solitaire qui meurt quand revient le jour, entend monter vers toi le chant de la terre. Entend le cri d'un homme qui à mal, pour qui un million d'étoiles ne valent pas les yeux de celle qu'il aime d'un amour mortel._

Oui vraiment très appropriée. De la savoir si proche de lui, dans la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, lui donnait envie de crier. Crier de douleur, de désespoir, de ne pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit : elle était si jeune, elle n'avait que 17 ans et lui, il avait l'âge d'être son père, de plus il était son professeur et un loup-garou notoire. Elle était devenue son amie malgré ça et s'était battue à ses côtés lors de la guerre. Mais si elle pouvait accepter le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pourrait accepter son amour et encore moins retourner le sentiment.

- _Lune, lune, qui là-haut s'embrume. Avant que le jour ne vienne, entend rugir le cœur de la bête humaine._

Comme ce nom lui convenait bien, la bête humaine, apparence d'homme et âme de bête. Quoi qu'ils puissent dire, Dumbeldore, Harry et les autres, c'est ce qu'il était une bête, un monstre. Comme l'homme dont parlait cette chanson : Quasimodo, le bossu de Notre Dame. _  
-     C'est la complainte de Quasimodo qui pleure sa détresse folle, sa voix par monts et par vaux s'envole pour arriver jusqu'à toi, Lune._

Elle lui avait fait lire le livre de Victor Hugo lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils seraient envoyés ici pendant les vacances pour renouer les liens avec les sorciers de France et ainsi éviter qu'un nouveau Lord Noir ne puisse un jour arriver au pouvoir. Voldemort avait beau avoir été vaincu l'année dernière, le mal n'était pas mort avec lui. Ils devaient être prudents s'ils voulaient que la prochaine génération de sorcier ne connaisse pas la peur et les horreurs de la guerre. Il avait ri lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu le livre, il se demandait parfois s'il y en avait un qu'elle n'avait pas lu. Mais c'était comme cela qu'il l'aimait, sa miss-je-sais-tout.

- _Veille sur ce monde étrange qui mêle sa voix au cœur des anges._

Son ange. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux un instant pour retenir les larmes, son image apparu devant ses paupières fermées. Ses cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules et qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à discipliner, ses yeux couleur chocolat qui brillaient toujours malgré tous ce qu'elle avait du traverser, son intelligence, sa douceur, sa bonté, on pouvait lire tout ça dans ses yeux, et il y avait aussi son sourire, ce sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur, qui lui avait donné une raison de se battre, une raison de vivre.

- _Lune qui là-haut s'allume pour éclairer ma plume, vois comme un homme peut souffrir d'amour._

- D'amour ?

La voix avait retenti dans la pièce qu'il pensait vide. Il sursauta et en un instant fut sur ses pieds, debout sur le balcon. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la voir pour la reconnaître. Il tremblait légèrement. « Voyons mon vieux, calme-toi, elle ne sait pas de qui tu parles, contrôle-toi, c'est pas le moment de faire une gaffe. » Il se rapprocha d'elle et allait répondre quand elle repris la parole.

- Et peut-on savoir de qui notre cher Remus est amoureux ?

Il y avait un sourire joueur sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il réussit à rassembler tout son courage et à lui répondre un sourire dans la voix.

- Mais tu sais bien que tu es la seule pour moi, voyons.

Il lui sourit, espérant faire passer cet aveu qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir pour une taquinerie. Le sourire qui lui répondit lui fit comprendre qu'il avait réussi. Mais quand elle se rapprocha de lui, son sourire illuminant son visage, il perdit sa confiance. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était dangereusement proche. Il voulut reculer mais doucement elle le retint en passant ses bras autours de son cou. Et alors qu'elle se haussait sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, elle murmura doucement :

- Oui, je sais maintenant.

Et elle parcourut les quelques millimètres restants.

_D'amour._


End file.
